


the court of geoff

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Matt loves his friends, but he also fucking hates his friends.





	

“What were you thinking?” Kdin asked, shifting in her chair, watching as Caleb did her work and Matt flinched away despite himself.

“I was thinking that I was going to do my job, not this guy’s an idiot and is about to get himself and his friends killed,” Matt replied, flinching away from Caleb again.

“If you’re not going to sit still you shouldn’t have bothered to come to me for help at all,” Caleb said. Matt muttered a sorry, keeping himself as still as he could, and Kdin snickered. “I thought you sold to individuals.”

“I do, anything else and the main crew takes it, but I know that there’s a few people he works with a lot. It still got left to me because we decided it was only for personal use, but apparently that was a dumb fucking idea because now I have a broken arm,” Matt explained.

“You should sue him. Take him down in the court of law,” Kdin deadpanned, getting a laugh from the other two in the room. 

“He’s about to be taken down in the court of Geoff,” Caleb said.

“It’s not going to be much of a court date, he’s just going to look at me and then go make plans to kill the guy,” Matt said.

“No, Matt, you don’t understand, every decision Geoff makes spends days in Geoffville being mulled over. The court date is going to be iconic,” Caleb said.

“Are you implying that Geoff experiences each second as the equivalent to an entire day?” Matt asked.

“That’s why he’s so tired,” Kdin answered, like this was what everyone knew to be true.

Caleb nodded solemnly. “Why do you think he’s never been shot? He sees it coming from a mile away.”

“That’s not even. That’s not remotely true, I’ve seen Geoff get shot before, he’s been shot plenty of times,” Matt protested, shaking his head even if he had a smile on his face.

“No. It’s never happened,” Caleb said, shaking her head right back.

“Why did you think people say he’s invisible? He must have been playing a prank on you. Too bad you didn’t even know enough to have any reaction,” Kdin said.

“That doesn’t make any sense, guys, who fakes taking a bullet and kills the people who shot said fake bullet, that’s a lot of work to put into a prank,” Matt said.

The door opened and Geoff came in, looking between the three. Kdin greeted him with a cheerful hi, but he thought it was not the time for cheerful his and did not respond. “It was that Dawson guy, wasn’t it?”

“Yea, Gavin should have his information,” Matt replied.

Geoff nodded. “Hey, Kdin.” Now was the time for cheerful his. “Caleb, will he be okay?”

Matt would be embarrassed if he didn’t know that Geoff was more mad for the fact that somebody thought they could fuck with his crew and that now Matt wouldn’t be able to do his job for a few days, not because he actually cared. Or maybe Geoff did actually care. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t interact with the guy enough to be sure, even if it was his boss. But it was easier for him to think that Geoff only cared about business.

Also, of course he’d be okay. It was just his arm. He wasn’t going to die. He’d seen people hurt plenty worse. He’d been hurt plenty worse.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll just have to wear a sling for a while.”

“Thanks,” Geoff said, and then he was gone again.

“Even further proof of the previous topic,” Kdin said.

“What?” Matt asked.

“Did you not see how much more tired he looked when he left versus when he first came in?” Kdin asked.

“He lived through at least two whole months in this room,” Caleb added. “We should let him rest sometime.”

“That still doesn’t make any sense,” Matt said.


End file.
